prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 18, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = September 18, 2019 | venue = Motorpoint Arena | city = Cardiff, Wales | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #60 | special = | previous = September 11 | next = September 25 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on September 18, 2019. Summary After falling short against Noam Dar at TakeOver: Cardiff despite a hard-fought effort, the ultra-aggressive Travis Banks looked to rebound against Tyson T-Bone in the opening match of this week’s NXT UK. Despite showing signs of being injured as a result of the brutality of The King of the Travelers, the quick-thinking Kiwi Buzzsaw decided to change his strategy and rolled through on his opponent’s suplex attempt to pick up the quick three-count. Following up on her important victory over Piper Niven two weeks ago, Rhea Ripley had another dominant showing against Debbie Keitel before quickly finishing her off with Riptide after her opponent made the mistake of slapping the Aussie competitor. In the aftermath, the first-ever NXT UK Women’s Champion addressed the WWE Universe, declaring that no one can match her and that it was time to get her title back. But when Jinny interrupted to dismiss Ripley as “the past” and sent Jazzy Gabert up on the ring apron to confront her, The Mosh Pit Kid kicked the seemingly immovable force to the floor before inviting both intruders into the ring for more. Despite a strong offensive from Kenny Williams, Joseph Conners overcame The Lucky Yin with Don’t Look Down for another impressive win. Following a rough ending to his matchup against Kassius Ohno several weeks ago, Sid Scala placed himself in a British Rounds Match against The Knockout Artist. The first-ever contest of its kind in WWE was made up of a series of six rounds of three minutes each, with a 30-second break between each round. To win the match, a competitor would have to earn two pinfalls or two submissions (or one of each) or win via knockout. If none of that happens after six rounds, the Superstar with the most falls is the winner. No one won the first round of the contest, as Sid Scala reversed Ohno’s ankle lock to apply one of his own in the final seconds before time expired. The second round was also destined to end without resolve, as a couple pin attempts by each competitor gave way to a physical exchange of pure frustration seconds after the bell sounded. In the third round, Ohno targeted his opponent’s throat before taking him out with a devastating rolling elbow to score his crucial first three-count for the 1-0 lead. As the fourth round began, the resilient Scala hung on in heroic fashion while barely being able to stand. Despite his display of heart, no winner was decided in the three-minute period. Scala’s resilience continued in the fifth round. Although no fall was awarded, Scala showed definite life and hit a high crossbody off the top rope to nearly pick up the pin on Ohno, who maintained his 1-0 lead heading into the last round. In the sixth and final round, Scala came out striking like Rocky Balboa before battling back from the massive assault of the self-proclaimed “Wrestling Genius.” Scala regained the advantage and was pinning his opponent’s shoulders to the canvas in the final moments, but time suddenly expired just before the referee could slap the mat to complete the three-count, which prevented Scala from tying up the bout. As a result, Ohno won the encounter 1-0. Results ; ; *Travis Banks defeated Tyson T-Bone *Rhea Ripley defeated Debbie Keitel *Joseph Conners defeated Kenny Williams *Kassius Ohno defeated Sid Scala in a British Rounds Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 9-18-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 9-18-19 NXT UK 23.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #60 results * NXT UK results #60 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #60 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events